


Say Hello Sora

by whenxkilled027



Series: Once upon a dream [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sora and walk with her as she shows you that sometimes, the impossible can happen and that even hobo broody elves, who leave you and refuses to love anyone but a Dalish elf can find love in the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello Sora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/gifts).



> This will be a Collection of one shots and mini chapters of Sora and Solas's road to love. I have extended the timeline, cause everything in Inquisition is supposed to happen in less then a year, but I call bullshit and have made it longer. :D I hope you enjoy! Cullen and Tabby is a longer tale and with my last semester of college rolling in I didn't want to abandon you all with something, so these two will allow for short little moments or long... honestly Sora when left to her own devises can talk and talk and talk... yeah she a rambler. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Pssst! Fandora look at the bottom XD

Well, hello, guess your wondering why, I’m here, talking to you. Random person on the internet. Well I wanted to tell my story. It’s an odd one, but filled with lots of adventure and romance. Okay, wait, maybe I should introduce myself first. 

Hi, I’m Sora and four years ago, I found an Eluvian in my world. It’s something that shouldn’t have existed here, because it was only ever seen in a game called Dragon Age. You know it, I know you know it or you wouldn’t be looking at this, any-who, I found it and by whatever messed up fate there is in my life, I tripped and fell in. Yeah, tripped, not gracefully fell through or jumped in, tripped liked the clumsy person I naturally am. Only I didn’t land in the between zone, I was dropped into Skyhold. And by dropped I mean I landed face first in the gardens. thankfully the ground was soft and kinda squishy. 

Anyway, I digress, there I was in Skyhold before everyone arrived! It was not good. I’m not a hunter and even as a herbalist, The greens of Thedas are different, more than half being alien to me. I survived on the little food and I had in the bag I had on me and thankfully the Inquisition arrived two days later. 

Ever wonder who left the door open for them? Yeah you’re welcome, it was a bitch with parts of it rusted, but I got it down. 

Cole was the one who found me that day, scared the shit out me while I slept. Let me tell you waking up with him an inch from my face looking fascinated, it was scary as hell. In that moment screaming was my first reaction, his was freaking out and running away when the guards arrived.  
Trust me, I was not happy and let him know it, later. Oh yeah I can see Cole. Even when he tries to make me forget. Fun fact that freaked him out the next time we met. 

After, the fun time with the guards I was passed on to the advisers. My Inquisitor is a drop dead gorgeous Dalish elf mage, who if I was gay would so sleep with, yeah she’s that beautiful with her long white hair and crazy silver and teal eyes. It’s like a mix of starlight and the brightest ocean blue, mixing together and as her emotion shift they have this almost wave effect as they change color. Awesome I know! She’s a quiet woman, gentle, yet firm when need be. I wouldn’t find out till much later, she’s about as shy as Cullen and quick witted as Dorian. She’s one of my best friends now and I’d kill for her and the others, but losing point here I know. 

The others, were the others, Josie stood there making up a fantasy about me and how I arrived, Cullen was concerned, I look far younger than I really am, and Leliana was scary. She’s the one that would take a long time to warm up too, suspicious of me until… well I’ll tell you about that story later. No surprise to any of you they asked a billion questions and I couldn’t answer them all. Not because I didn’t want to, but because I didn’t know what I couldn’t or couldn’t say. I knew possibilities that hadn’t happened yet, knew information that could compromise the group if anyone ever learned about how much I really knew. I gave what I could, only it didn’t satisfy Leli and when she gets scary, she getting freaking scary. I did the only think I could think of, I asked for Solas. 

Out of everyone, he was the only one I would be able to trust to understand. I knew that he was Fen'Harel already, he didn’t need to know that, but I had to try. 

It’s funny to think back on that first day. How we first met. How this crazy life of mine began. I was just this short, half Spanish, part Korean, part Irish, girl from Jersey. Never anything special. Until I arrived here in this world and I wasn’t just Sora anymore. I was the mystery girl from another world, who fell in love with an idiot hobo elf, that is really elven god that can become a wolf, and he love me too. 

This is our story, how we found each other, how I gained so many friends, and how I gave up everything to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandora, I want to give you the happy ending that should have come with Solas so you don't hate him as much lol


End file.
